psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Fay
Opis Fay to młoda suczka rasy Hedlund Husky. Mieszka w bazie Psiego Patrolu, gdzie pełni funkcje łowcy burz, dokładniej ona i Grant tworzą ekipę pościgową. Także jest jego dziewczyną. Wygląd Fay jest ładną i dobrze zbudowaną suczką. Jej futerko jest zimą dość puszyste i delikatne. Latem ma go trochę mniej. Większość jej futra jest biała, na głowie do nosa ma ciemnoszarą łatę jak i na plecach i górze ogona. Pod oczyma jeszcze ciemniejsze obwódki a , na plecach ma łatę, która się rozwidla w tym kolorze. Oczy ma brązowe. Nosi granatowy makijaż. Nosek ma szary. Często ma przy sobie jej okulary słoneczne, czasem zawieszone o obroże, lub założone do góry. Charakter Suczka jest przyjemna, odważna jak i lojalna. Wie jak się zachować. Burze to jej pasja, zatem zna ich powstawanie, terminologię na wylot. Uwielbia je całą sobą. Zawsze się cieszy, gdy wychodzą jej jakieś dobre ujęcia. Mimo to zdaje sobie sprawę z ich potęgi, zatem także stara się przekazywać niebezpieczeństwa z nimi związane. Potrafi dobrze żartować. Czasem jest to sarkazm. Powiedzmy, że nie ma czasem szczęścia i zdarza jej się wywalić, co raz obróci w żart albo się zirytuje. Jest raczej chłopięca i podchodzi do rzeczy na luzie, jednak potrafi założyć jakąś kieckę, albo przypudrować sobie pysia. Nie robi tego często gdy uważa, że może robić w tym czasie wiele innych ciekawych rzeczy. Podczas złych dni może być ignorancka, oraz nieprzyjemna. A trzeba przyznać, że jak ktoś przekroczy granice to ma cięty język. Bardzo lubi przebywać w towarzystwie Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciół. Wtedy stara się przekazywać im terminologię oraz odpowiednie zachowania. W poważnych sytuacjach może być poważna jak i wyrozumiała. Zaś przy ekstremalnej pogodzie najpierw dba o bezpieczeństwo piesków, potem zaczyna pracę. Jeżeli chodzi o Granta... dawniej czasem mówiła coś z sarkazmem, po to aby przez przypadek nie wypaplać się o jej uczuciach. Jednak w głębi duszy, to po prostu ciągle o nim myślała i myśli cytuje"On jest taki przystojny...znaczy...ładny inaczej...". Kocha go całym sercem i uwielbia z nim pracować. Gdy piesek np. przybija z nią piątkę, albo przytula cała zlewa się rumieńcem, lepiej żeby wtedy nikogo nie było w pobliżu, gdyż jakby droczyli się z nią na ten temat ona odpowie tym samym. Gotowa dla Granta do poświęceń. Jeżeli chodzi o wrogów Psiego Patrolu, to nie znosi ich, wtedy może naprawdę upuścić swoje nerwy, ma dla nich dużą arogancję, jako taki szacunek, oraz dużo sarkazmu. Przewijają się także tzw. wkładanie szpil. Jak zagrożą pieskom, ich przyjaciołom albo Grantowi może pokazać swoje białe kły, oraz zostawić pamiątkę po nich. Umiejętności Suczka umie czytać modele numeryczne. Ma dużą wiedzę na temat burz, ich powstawania, rodzajów jak i o terminologii. Robi piękne zdjęcia wyładowaniom atmosferycznym, chmurom. Jak i dobrze nagrywa burze.Wie jak, kiedy się zachować podczas burzy. Dobrze biega. Jest dość silną fizycznie suczką. Ma dryg do siatkarstwa i windsurfingu. Nieźle wychodzi jej Hop Hop Boogie. Rodzina * Fix- tata. * Falcon- mama. * Frida- siostra. * Fredd- brat. * Grant- chłopak. Dubbing * Wersja angielska- Neve Campbell * Wersja polska- Izabela Dąbrowska Biografia Suczka urodziła się w domku jednorodzinnym, była po środku, najpierw urodził się jej brat a na końcu siostra. Sunię zawsze pasjonowały burze, i z dużym zapałem je oglądała. Tak dużym, że nie raz właściciele musieli zamykać drzwi i psie drzwiczki by nie wyszła w czasie niej. Z czasem Fay nie tylko je obserwowała, ale także i uczyła się o nich. Gdy podrosła, nadal mieszkała w domu jednak od późnej wiosny po wrzesień, rzadko kiedy przebywała w domu. Pewnego dnia, wpadła z aparatem pod łapki pewnego psiaka. Jak się okazało był nim Grant. Przedstawili się, i postanowili, że tego dnia podziałają razem. Gdy się poznawali, było coś takiego, że Grant był w jej myślach 24/7. Po tym razie zostali ekipą pościgową. Podczas jednej gonitwy napotkali Psi Patrol, w związku czym została z jej przyjacielem jego członkinią. Odznaka Jest to biała chmura burzowa z piorunem na czarnym tle. U góry ma trzy opuszki w kolorze białym. Cytaty Strój 'Regularny i na misje- '''suczka nosi jej okulary i granatową koszulę z białą chmurą burzową, pod tym ma napis ''Adventure Storm Chaser. '' '''Mission PAW- '''nosi czarno-granatowy kask z czarno- granatową kamizelką. Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności na oczach ma okulary słoneczne. '''Air Pup- '''ma granatowo- biały hełm oraz granatowo- biały strój, na którym widać chmury Cumulonimbus. Na klatce piersiowej ma napisane ''Adventure Bay Storm Chaser. 'Sea Patrol-' ma wtedy granatowo- błękitno- żółto- biały hełm i skafander w tych samych kolorach, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Na klatce piersiowej widnieje napis Adventure Bay Storm Chaser. '' '''Space Pup- '''posiada granatowo- biały hełm z przysłoną, oraz skafander w tych samych kolorach, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Na przednich łapkach ma naszywkę z napisem ''Adventure Bay Storm Chaser. '' '''Jungle Pup- '''to granatowy kaszkiet w ciemniejsze wstawki moro i z zielonym paskiem u góry. Kamizelkę ma w tych samych kolorach. Na łapkach nosi zielone buty. Napis ma na kaszkiecie. '''Winter Patrol- '''to granatowy kask, który od środka jest specjalnie ocieplany, na oczach ma okulary słoneczne. Ma także granatową kurtkę, z przodu kurtki ma napis ten '''Mighty Pup- '''jej maska jest granatowa, wygląda jak pioruny. Cały strój jest granatowy na klatce ma ten sam napis co zwykle. Jej końcówki stroju są jasnoniebieskie. Zaś ciemniejsza jest klatka piersiowa, aż do podbrzusza. Na jej stroju jest wiele wyładowań atmosferycznych. Gdy aktywuje się moc suczki, łapy świecą jej na granatowo. Jej mocą są robienie burz wiatrowych. '''Soul Patrol- '''jest wtedy mieszanką orła z wilkiem jak i niedźwiedziem. Ma orle szpony oraz skrzydła. ciało wilka a łapy niedźwiedzia. Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje- '''jest to czarny Volkswagen, dzieli go wspólnie z Grantem. Dzięki pewnym ulepszeniom dzieli się na dwa motocykle. '''Mission PAW- '''to granatowo- czarny mini Van, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Sea Patrol- '''to granatowo- błękitno- żółto- biała motorówka z trybem poduszkowym, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space Pup- '''to granatowo- biały wahadłowiec, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. W środku ma z tyłu wielki ekran, gdzie widać skany radarowe z Ziemi. '''Jungle Pup- '''to granatowy Van w ciemniejsze wstawki moro, u góry ma radar. '''Winter Patrol- '''to granatowy mini Van, może jeździć nim po śniegu. U góry ma szarą antenę. Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje- '''telefon, aparat, modele numeryczne, czujniki, radar burz, radar opadów i radar tornad. Prognoza burzowa. '''Mission PAW- '''w hełmie noktowizor. W plecaku telefon, aparat, czujniki, radar, radar opadów i burz. Prognoza burzowa, czujniki. '''Air Pup- '''naddźwiękowe skrzydła, czujniki, telefon, aparat, radar burz, radar opadów, prognoza burzowa, radar tornad. '''Sea Patrol- '''hiper napęd wodny, butla z tlenem, radar, radar burz i tornad, prognoza burzowa, czujniki, miernik wiatru. '''Space Pup- '''butla z tlenem, jet- pack naddźwiękowy, radar, radar burz i tornad, skany radarowe z Ziemi. '''Jungle Pup- ' czujniki, prognoza burzowa, telefon, aparat, radar opadów, radar burz. 'Winter Patrol- '''termos, radar burz i opadów, koc termiczny, telefon, aparat. Lubi # Spędzać czas z Grantem, Psim Patrolem i ich przyjaciółmi. # Burze # Dobro # Łowić burze # Boże Narodzenie # Sylwester # Walentynki # Wielkanoc # Lato # Ciepłe dni # Wyładowania atmosferyczne # Robić zdjęcia burzom # Pomagać # Wycieczki # Lody limonkowe Nie lubi # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu # Zła # Mrozu # Bez burza # Nudy # Gdy Grant jest smutny. # Gdy Grantowi coś grozi # Ignorowania ostrzeżeń. # Arogancji. # Lodów pomarańczowych Strach # Grantowi może coś się stać. # Pieskom może coś się stać Hobby # Burze # Robienie zdjęć i nagrań # Bieganie # Siłowanie się # Hop Hop Boogie # Windsurfing # Siatkówka Ciekawostki # Jest rzadką rasą psa, gdyż to Hedlund Husky. # Ma 60 cm wzrostu. # Suczka często nosi okulary słoneczne, zaciągnięte do góry, na jej oczach, albo zaczepione o jej obrożę. # Jej ulubiony kolor to granatowy. # Nosi makijaż, mimo iż nie jest za bardzo kobieca. # Ona i Grant są parą. # Z Grantem tworzy ekipę pościgową. # Dzieli auto na spółkę z Grantem. # Suczka może być sarkastyczna i gdy kogoś nie lubi ma cięty język. # Czasem mówiła coś do Granta z sarkazmem by nie wygadać się o jej uczuciach. # Jest średnia wiekiem z miotu. # Z jej rodziny jest najniższa. # Bardzo lubi lato, burze, ciepłe dni i pioruny. # Suczka potrafiła komuś dopiec, gdy mówił że ona i Grant to para. Zanim zostali parą. # Gdy wracając późno po pogoni za burzą zdarza się jej zasnąć na tablicy rozdzielczej. Galeria Fay Fay.PNG Untitled55-1.png|OMG!OMG!! OMD! To jest takie arcypiekne i urocze ������ kocham to całym serduszkiem❤️❤️ Narysowane przez KruchyWafel Fay X Grant.PNG|Ups ������ Grant driving car while Fay is asleep on dashboard.PNG|Gdy Fay zaśnie na tablicy rozdzielczej... FayXGrantByShiru.png|OMG! OMD! To jest takie arcypiekne i urocze �������� kocham to ❤️❤️ Wielkie wielkie dzięki❤️❤️❤️Narysowane przez Shiraz Rusty Hermiona Fay and Grant Screenshot edit.PNG Rusty Hermiona Grant and Fay as storm phenomena when they re mad.PNG|Takie memo coś xD fay by toy.png|OMG! OMD! AWW������ Arcypiękne i arcysłodkie arcydzieło ��❤️❤️❤️❣️❣️❣️ Kocham to całym sercem ❤️❤️❣️❣️ Arcyś ❣️by toy, art-trade Grant and Fay with shelf cloud behind them December Challenge 2 Day 22 Clouds.PNG|Grudniowy Challenge 2 Dzień 22 ''Chmury GrantAndFayByShiraz.png|OMG! To jest boskie �� klimat Walentynek, cienie, postacie, tło, miłość ���� kapitalne ❤️ Arcyś ❤️Narysowane przez Shiraz Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Fay Kategoria:Hedlund Husky Kategoria:Hedlund Husky'ie Kategoria:Rzadka rasa Kategoria:Rzadkie rasy Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Samica Kategoria:Samice Kategoria:Samiczki Kategoria:Samiczka Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Dziewczynki Kategoria:Dziewczęta Kategoria:Łowca burz Kategoria:Łowca Burz Kategoria:Łowca tornad Kategoria:Łowcy burz Kategoria:Łowcy Burz Kategoria:Ekipa Pościgowa